Secret Santa?
by TheHerondaleGal
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at the New York institute and the group decides to be their own little Santa's. CHRISTMAS ONE SHOT


**o.O.o**

Oh what a sight.

Music was being played; joyful, upbeat, violin music, in which everyone was either dancing or clapping along to. The monstrous Christmas tree stood in one corner of the dining hall, shining lights, reflecting off of the glass ornaments. The table was dressed up in candelabra's and delicious looking food.

Clary had just walked in on this beautiful sight, the Christmas lights, currently reflecting off of her shimmering red gown.

Isabelle was the first to greet her, quickly eyeing her up and down. "I knew that dress would look amazing on you."

Clary puffed out an exaggerated breath, playing with the waistband of her dress. "I think this things tighter than a corset."

"Don't even get me started on corsets." Tessa said, walking up to stand beside Izzy.

"Tessa! You made it!" Clary cried, wrapping her around in a hug. Tessa held her lightly, not wanting to put extra pressure on the damsel in distress.

"Of course I made it! I would never miss a chance to spend Christmas with family." She beamed, a radiant smile bursting out across her perfect complexion.

Clary stared in awe around the room, her eyes landing on a particular, silver haired person.

"On the violin, is that-?" She stopped herself from saying Brother Zachariah.

Tessa turned to face the lovely violinist. "Yes, that's James. He's always been so talented with his violin." She stopped turning back to the girls with a small smile on her face. "I believe it's almost dinner." She said giving a slight bow, out of habit, and turning to walk away.

Isabelle was about to say something, until Jace walked up, staring satisfyingly at Clary's attire; she found herself looking at his suit the same way. "I'm not eating until I get a dance." He approached Clary, holding his arm out for her to take.

Might as well, she thought, as she let Jace lead her to the dance floor.

Jace nodded to Jem, placing his hand on her waist, and the other in her own. Jem took the hint, and played a soft, simple song. Jace manipulated his feet, gracefully sliding around the floor.

It seemed they were the only ones dancing, and as she got a view of the dance floor, her accusation played true.

She looked into his eyes (which were never taken off her), and started a _lively_ conversation.

"I never took you as someone who knew how to dance."

He gave his playful smirk, remarking back. "I have my ways. And I could say the same for you, Clarissa."

She smiled, taking his eyes off of him, and looking to **their** audience.

She noticed Isabelle and Tessa, engaged in conversation, Mayrse was scolding Max, telling him not to start eating until everyone was at the table, Alec sat happily in Magnus' arms as they cuddled on the couch, lost in conversation, Jem had his eyes closed, too caught up in his music, and Simon sat awkwardly in the corner, a drink in hand; acting as a true wallflower.

She looked over noticing her mother, and Luke, smiling happily at the pair. Luke's hand was on Jocelyn's shoulder, and her hand was woven with his. They looked happy.

Jace stopped their twirling as the music faded out, and a round of applause was given to James, in which he bowed.

"Well, we can now cease our fun, and eat dinner." Mayrse said to the group, gesturing to the table.

Max ran to grab a seat, eagerly waiting for dinner. "Thank goodness, I'm starving!" He called out; getting a few laughs out of some.

And they all sat and ate a lovely dinner, that was not made by Isabelle (thankfully).

**o.O.o**

After they were all stuffed, and the table was cleared, Isabelle went to pick her little brother up.

"Why are there already presents under the tree?" He inquired, as she picked him up and held him in her arms.

"Well because there are some gifts from Mom and Dad. Santa's coming later." She head towards the door, as Max huffed crossing his arms.

"How come I have to go to bed, and all of you guys get to stay awake!?" He whined to his sister.

Isabelle quickly lied.

"Because Santa has too many toys to carry, so were going to help him. And were also going to tell him if you've been good this year." She said, her voice dying down as she exited the room.

When she came back down stairs, everyone knew it was gift exchange time.

Oh boy.

They were doing Secret Santa gifts, so this was going to be a wild ride.

They all picked up the gifts with their names from under the tree, and sat around the table. Mayrse started, since she was at the end.

Mayrse held a medium sized box, wrapped in a little golden bow.

She opened the box, discarding the bow, and pulled out a bottle.

"Wondrous Carpet Cleaner." She read aloud smiling, scanning the table for Jace. "And I thought you were kidding."

Jace smirked at Mayrse, "When do I ever joke?" Giggles were let out as Mayrse put the bottle back into the box and they proceeded onto the next person.

After everyone was done, they were all almost in tears from laughter.

Isabelle had gotten Magnus a box full of cosmetic glitter.

Jem had gotten Isabelle a silver demon metal necklace (with the help of Clary).

Jocelyn had gotten Tessa a pair of ruby studded earrings (which reminded her of her Aunt).

Clary had gotten Luke a dog collar (and Luke had given her a cold glare, as the whole table laughed).

Simon had gotten Jocelyn one of his weird t-shirts. This one had said "Sassy and Classy".

Magnus had gotten Clary some limited edition Prisma Colour pencils (which she had been dying for).

Luke had gotten Jace a mini dagger with strength and defense runes inscribed in it. Along with a note that said "If you hurt Clary I will not hesitate to use this". A fatherly gesture, as he called it.

Mayrse had gotten Alec a scarf (one the Magnus had picked out).

Tessa happily got Jem, and she gave him an older looking book (maybe it might have been a memoir of the past).

And last but not least, Simon received a shirt (since he loved those), that said "Vampire in Training". It looked like a girl's shirt by the look of it, and that of course, was from Alec.

And they laughed, and talked, until it grew late. And they did it all again the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, it's Christmas eve! Ermahgerd, when did this happen? I was thinking it was the 19th today but whatever. I know this was rushed, but this is a little time saver for me :3 I will be hoping to squeeze another chapter of 'The Girl a Stone Throw Away' out before the new year, but you never know. So I hope you guys have a very Merry Christmas with holiday cheer from my house to yours, and if I don't talk to you guys before 2015, I wish you all the best of luck in the New year. And with that said if you enjoyed this why don't cha fav, review, and follow, if you liked this and would love to see more. And as always I will talk to you in the next chapter. Bye!<br>**

**~Melaina :3**

Update: I fan mailed Cassandra Clare on tumblr, telling her about this weird coincidence, and she responded back to me and she was like "Good job! :3" And now I aM SCREAMING BECAUSE I GOT A GOOD JOB FROM CASSANDRA CLARE THAT GIVES ME SO MUCH LIFE MOTIVATION. ;U;


End file.
